A Confession Overdue
by Foxboy614
Summary: *One-Shot* Fox asked Krystal to join him for a walk on Sauria. Little does she know he was about to tell her something he should have done long ago. (Fox / Krystal Fluff) Rated T just to be safe. It may be more K , but I ain't sure. I OWN NOTHING!


**I own nothing. Star Fox, and the characters used in this story belong to Nintendo. I aim to get nothing from this.**

One day on Sauria, after the Aparoid Invasion, Fox had asked Krystal to come and join him for a walk on Sauria so they could talk. He told her to bring some casual clothes as well; he didn't want any business to get in the way. He wanted it to be just him and her. He decided it was finally time to confess how he feels about her, and he figured the best place to do it was on the planet he first saw and rescued her on. He's been holding in his feelings for her for too long, and he had to get them out before he went crazy.

Fox was dressed in a white t-shirt with the Star Fox logo, a green vest, a red neckerchief, boot-cut jeans, brown boots, and a brown belt with a gold buckle that had he team logo cut from an emerald in the center. Fox, at the moment, was a nervous wreck. He couldn't understand why though. He's faced Andross several times, he saved an entire planet from destruction AND a hostile takeover AT THE SAME TIME, and he'd rid the Lylat System from an evil group of parasites. Yet here he is, getting nervous about telling a woman how he feels!

"Sorry I took so long getting ready. How do I look?" a female voice behind him asked. That voice… the beautiful, melodious voice that always made his stomach fill to the brim with butterflies made him turn to see the source of the voice; the blue beauty herself, Krystal. She had a blue t-shirt with the team logo in white, short jean shorts, white socks that reached mid-shin, and blue/light blue shoes. Sh also had her tiara, braid beads, and tail bands on, giving her a casual yet elegant look. Fox's mouth was slightly agape at her beauty. He always thought she was beautiful, but just seeing her in the glow of the sunset and even in casual clothes, it gave her a certain special quality he couldn't quite explain. Krystal, upon seeing his reaction, giggled and walked towards Fox and gently pushed his chin up with her index and middle fingers. "Shall we begin our walk?" she asked, a smile still on her muzzle. Yet another quality about her that made Fox weak in the knees. "Uhh… y-y-yeah. Let's g-g-go." Fox stammered.

As they were walking, Krystal looped her arm with Fox's, making him slightly jump at her form of intimacy. Fox looked over at her and gave a shy smile. Krystal could sense he was uneasy, so she rested her head on his shoulder and gently rubbed his arm with her free hand, trying to help him relax, and it seemed to work. Fox had to admit; she wasn't shy about showing affection.

As they were walking, Fox's mind went back to the day he first saw her on top of the Krazoa Palace, trapped inside that giant, floating crystal. The thought made him chuckle a bit because of the irony of that. Even in that state, she looked so tranquil and beautiful, to the point Fox forgot his mission for a while! He wouldn't necessarily say he fell in love with her the instant he saw her, but he felt something for her. However, as time went on, instead of that feeling disappearing, it got stronger and eventually became love.

And how could he NOT fall in love with Krystal? She was possibly the sweetest, kindest woman he had ever laid eyes on. Her heart was so warm and full of love, but she was also firm and tough when she had to be. Like when Slippy gets himself into trouble, instead of joking at him, she handles the issue in a calm, almost motherly, manner, being firm with him, yet caring. And speaking of motherly; Fox has noticed on more than one occasion that Krystal's very good with kids. She jokes that she has experience with Falco and Slippy. And despite her soft and loving heart, she has a fierce and tough spirit. She doesn't take crap from ANYONE. She's a good shot with the blaster, she's very tough to beat in hand-to-hand combat, and he learned that if Krystal ever came out with a Gatling Gun, things are going down. Also, she had a temper almost only seen in combat that could make even Wolf O'Donnell shake in his boots. He'd never say it out loud, but he always found that hot. Also, she was a very smart girl. It amazed Fox she adapted to their tech so quickly. It took her a while to use guns, but she took to the Arwing in no time at all. She claims she had experience in aircraft before, but she definitely backed her claim up. And lastly, while she could be serious on the job, outside of work, she could cut up and have fun with the rest of the guys, even making a few jokes of her own at Falco's expense.

While Fox fell in love with who she is on the inside, her beauty didn't go unnoticed. Her fur was a beautiful shade of blue, and her turquoise eyes were unlike any he had ever seen before. Her hair was a slightly darker shade of blue than her fur, and Fox has often found himself wanting so badly to run his fingers through it. Her body could put any model to shame, because she actually had curves and looked healthy compared to most models.  
Now, Fox wasn't one who'd peek at a woman's bosom or rump. He tried to respect women's feelings about the subjects. A woman's LEGS, on the other hand, was a slightly different story. And Krystal definitely had a nice set of legs. He could tell by the way her catsuit hugged hem, and he saw them in plain view because of the shorts she was wearing.

Krystal noticed Fox was really quiet, so she tried to start a conversation with him. "You seem quiet." she stated. "Huh?" Fox said, shook out of his thoughts. "Oh, sorry. I've just had a lot on my mind." he told her. "Like what?" she asked. "I-i-it's not important right now." he told her. Krystal was skeptical, but dismissed it.

Now, while Fox may be shy about revealing his feelings, Krystal isn't. She grew attracted to Fox the very day she met him. And in time, it had blossomed into love. And it was very easy to understand why; he possessed every trait she looks for in a man. He's a strong leader, he's willing to risk his life to save the lives of others, he's a caring and compassionate man, tough, good with kids, and he can be quite a goof when they're not working. Also, he was a very handsome man; from his gorgeous green eyes to his well-toned body, everything about him made Krystal's stomach do flip-flops. She was hoping Fox would one day tell her that he loves her. Little did she know, Fox had asked her to join him for that reason.

Finally, they ended their walk at Cape Claw. It was starting to become sunset, and that created a perfect atmosphere for romance. The beautiful shades of pink, orange, and yellow in the sky, the setting sun reflecting off the waters, and the sounds of crickets and frogs singing set a pretty, romantic tone.  
"It's very beautiful here today, huh?" Krystal asked Fox. "It sure is." he replied. "But I'm seeing someone more beautiful right now." he thought.  
"Ok… no turning back now. You've come this far, now time to go all the way. Don't cower now." he told himself internally.

"Listen, K-Krystal?" he began. "Yes Fox?" Krystal replied. "There's… there's something I-I-I have to tell you."  
"Yes?" she asked, hoping this was the moment she had been waiting for now becoming a reality.  
"We've known each other for a long time. A-a-and when I first saw you… that day, on the Krazoa Palace, something struck me right in the heart. At first, I thought… it would go away. But instead, it grew and grew, until that mere attraction became… something more." he said. Krystal had covered her mouth with her hands, stunned and overjoyed at what she was hearing, having a good idea as to what he was going to tell her.  
"Krystal, you're a very special and precious woman to me, and I want to keep you safe. You mean a whole lot to me, and when you're happy, that makes me happy. And… if you'll let me, I'll do my best everyday to make you smile and to never let harm befall you." Fox was surprised at himself that he was able to even get this far. "So, Krystal… what I'm trying to say… is…-" he began, but stopped when e saw Krystal with her hands covering her mouth, and a few tears streaking down her cheeks. The thought that he had upset her tore him apart. He couldn't tell her if he'd thought he'd hurt her. "N-n-nevermind. I'll just-." he was cut off by Krystal taking his head in her hands and locking her eyes with his. "Finish what you were going to say." she whispered, hope evident in her voice.  
"Ok… Krystal… I-I-I love you." he finally admitted, feeling a heavy load finally being lifted off of him.

At that moment, Krystal felt her heart soar. Finally, he had told her his feelings for her. She had been waiting for this moment for far too long. But at the moment, she was frozen stiff with joy.  
"Uh… Krystal? You o-MPH!" Fox began, but was cut off when Krystal threw her arms around his neck and passionately kissed him right on the lips. Now it was Fox's turn to freeze. He had run a few scenarios in his head, but nothing prepared him for THIS reaction. So, he simply reacted on instinct, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her back.  
They both had no idea how long they were kissing, but neither cared, to be completely honest. After they pulled away and caught their breath, Krystal spoke up.

"I love you too, Fox!" she exclaimed in joy as she hugged Fox tighter. "I've been waiting for you to tell me that for far too long." she admitted. "Sorry. I-I-I was just trying to work up the nerve to tell you. Plus, I didn't want the boys to pester me." Fox admitted. "Well, if they ever do give you a hard time about us, I'll deal with them myself." she told him. Fox just chuckled a bit. "While I respect that, I can handle them myself. I'm a big boy, after all." Fox told her. "Yeah yeah, that's nice." Krystal dismissed. "Now are you going to kiss me, or are you going to keep talking?"  
Taking the hint, Fox held her closer and kissed her again. And they stayed like that for what felt like years, their lips softly dancing together. Both the vulpines' were on Cloud Nine. Both had dreamed about this day, but this was far better. Feeling bold, they both made a move to deepen the kiss, a soft sigh escaping from both of them.

Finally, they broke apart again and gazed deeply into each other's eyes.  
"I love you Fox." Krystal said, eyes filled with tears of joy.  
"I love you too, Krystal." Fox said back, bringing her in for another tender hug. They weren't kissing now; just holding each other close and enjoying each other's presence.

While neither wanted the moment to end, they had to get back to the Great Fox before the boys got worried.  
"I suppose we should go." Krystal said, a bit sad they had to leave.  
"I guess so..." Fox admitted.  
As they were leaving, Fox was frozen for a few seconds, looking as if he ha something to ask.  
"Hey, Krystal?" he asked, a bit more confidently than before.  
"Hmm?" she replied, looking back over her shoulder.  
"Could we… hold hands as we go back to our Arwings?" he asked shyly.  
Krystal smiled and walked back to him. "You know, now that we're boyfriend and girlfriend, you don't have to be afraid to hold my hand, you know." she said, teasingly.  
"I know..." Fox said admittedly. "I'm just… a bit nervous, that's all." Krystal giggled a bit and took his hand in hers, interlacing their fingers together. "It's ok." she assured him. "We'll take this one step at a time." They both smiled at each other, and Fox gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

And with that, they both left Cape Claw to head back to their Arwings, side-by-side, hand-in-hand. Fox was happy beyond words he had finally gave his confession to Krystal that was long overdue, and Krystal was just as happy as well.

"This is going to be very, very interesting." she thought with a smile as she rested her head on Fox's shoulder.

 **Woo! Finally got this story done! What'cha think? Let me know. Let me know what I need to work on, and what I did right. As usual, I accept critiques, not flames. This is Foxboy614, signing off. Peace out!**


End file.
